The Arkansas serotype of infectious bronchitis virus (IBV) is the most isolated type of IBV from commercial poultry. This is due to the heavy use of the currently available Ark-type vaccine in use in the industry, ArkDPI. The ArkDPI vaccine was developed from an isolate from the DelMarVa peninsula in the late 1970's and has been the only available Ark-type vaccine since that time. It has previously been shown that this vaccine is not efficacious at protecting chickens from a pathogenic Ark-type challenge, it does not infect and replicate well in chicks when mass applied and contains multiple genetic subpopulations that cause the vaccine to erratically reappear in vaccinated flocks and transmit to non-vaccinated flocks. For these reasons, new Arkansas type IBV vaccines are needed in the commercial poultry industry.